Death Cannot Stop Brilliant Souls
by PlutoSapphire
Summary: Separatist droid forces have taken back the planet or Ryloth. During the siege, Ahsoka Tano is critically injured. What will become of her and how will this affect the people around her? [Rated T for violence, angst, and some blood.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people who may or may not be reading this! This is my first story! Let's start off strong- a multichapter! This takes place when the outfits for Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan are updated and they look older.I'd love constructive criticismand feedback if you don't mind...I guess I'll see you at the ending A/N. Enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon, Snips, we're gonna be late," Anakin urged his padawan, rapidly knocking on the 'fresher door.

"Yeesh, you'd think your fingers'd fall off from all that knocking!" She exclaimed, snickering a bit. "Don't worry, I'll be out in a minute"

"Alright, but you know how much the Council freaks out when we're late..."

She opened the door and stepped out. "See? Perfect timing. Now let's go."

* * *

The door to the Council meeting room slid open and the master/padawan duo stepped inside. There was an uneasy feel about the place today, for whatever reason, and Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged nervous glances.

Mace spoke first. "There has been... trouble... on Ryloth. As it turns out, our campaign helped for the time it was there," he paused, processing the sentence, then continued, "but the droid forces have reclaimed the atmosphere."

The silence was deafening. Ahsoka felt her heart rate speed up.

"We need you two to lead the 501st into a planetary invasion," Obi-Wan informed, "you will assault in the skies, but stay clear of the surface. There are many civilians there, innocents who are opressed by the Separatists."

"As you wish, Masters," Anakin answered, bowing. Ahsoka bowed as well, then the pair left the room.

* * *

Upon leaving the room, Ahsoka let out a heavy exhale, then slumped over against the wall. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder.

"That was the most uncomfortable Council meeting I have ever attended," she fretted. Her master patted the shoulder he'd placed his hand on.

"I don't get it either, Snips, but they're definitely upset about something."

Before the pair could continue, the meeting room doors slid open, and Obi-Wan emerged.

"Hello, Anakin, Ahsoka," he nodded in their direction. He recieved an uneasy greeting in response, then raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong, you two?"

"That meeting seemed... eerie," Ahsoka muttered.

"I'm afraid that this issue is rather concerning," Obi-Wan said. "The feel of it was not intended to be menacing or anything of the sort. I appologize on the Council's behalf."

The feeling lingered, even if they had left the room.

"Let us go somewhere else," Obi-Wan proposed.

Anakin and his padawan nodded, still uncomfortable.

* * *

They ended up in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"What _was_ that?" Ahsoka asked, as they sat down cross-legged.

"Probably the doom and gloom of Mace Windu rubbing off on you," Anakin joked, then winked in her direction. She gently punched his shoulder in response, giggling.

"Oh, Master Skywalker, this is definitelyhis gloomy handiwork," she joked, snickering. The two laughed together while Obi-Wan shot them "the look".

Anakin coughed and crossed his legs again, while Ahsoka straightened her posture and put on a more serious look.

"I swear, you two are too alike for your own well-being," Obi-Wan commented. "Sometimes I wonder why I matched you two in the first place..."

Anakin shot his padawan a smile while his master lowered his head and covered up a laugh with a sigh. She forced a smile back, but couldn't truly feel giddy now. That... feeling was back. He squeezed her hand and she sadly met his gaze.

"Snips, what's wrong?" He asked her gently.

"That feeling, it's back," she replied, slowly shaking her head, as if to try and get the feeling away from her.

"Try meditating on it," Master Kenobi suggested. She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Colors flashed before Ahsoka's vision. Colors of the cosmos and stars set off like flares. A lighter blue hue overtook it, reminding her of the sky. Wait- it _was_ the sky. She saw her pod racing about it. Red flooded the scene, then

she saw her fighter on a prairie-like surface, up in flames. Smoke billowed out of it in a huge cloud. She heard someone scream, "AHSOKA!"

* * *

The young padawan opened her eyes, sweating. Master Obi-Wan seemed to be meditating deeply, but Anakin, being his meditation-loathing self, was squirming uncomfortably. He obviously was bored.

Dismissing the thought, she rubbed her temple. Sweat immeadiately wet her fingers. She had seen her fighter in the sky, then it crashed. _Crashed._ Ahsoka tried to drive the thoughts of her fate away, but with no success.

"I can feel your distress, my young padawan," Anakin said, looking into her eyes.

She quickly looked away, saying, "It's nothing, Master."

"It _is_ something, Ahsoka," he insisted, "and I want you to tell me."

"Please, Anakin, just... drop it, please?" She looked at him with those pleadingbig blue eyes of hers. He couldn't say no to that face. Force, it was his only weakness. And everyone thought that the Hero with No Fear had no weakness... He was snapped  
/out of his thoughts by Ahsoka rising from her spot.

"I'm going to go to our quarters, Master," she said.

"Okay. I'll see you this evening," he started, but jokingly added, "Remember, it's your turn to wash the dishes tonight!"

She laughed and walked off to their shared quarters.

* * *

Upon entry of the quarters, she saw a few dishes in the sink of their kitchenette. Sighing, she walked over and started to fill up the dishpan with water.

Their quarters consisted of a kitchenette at the front of the door, a window with a couch beneath it in the back, a table which was stacked with holopads and Anakin's pile-or _piles_ -of tools and parts that he tinkered with. On the right was  
/Ahsoka's bedroom with its own refresher, and Anakin's was on the left, of the same design. Jedi Masters and their padawans got the suites in the Temple.

Her thoughts drifted as she cleaned the dishes. That fighter in her vision was hers. And it had crashed with no one coming out of it. That is what scared her the most. Then the screaming of her name... The voice sounded like Anakin's, and it was choked  
/with emotion. Was it a vision?

She felt the nervous sweat on her forehead near her headdress. No one had come out of that fighter. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she was scared. Actually, she was _horrified_. But she couldn't allow herself to panic. If her

master were to come into their quarters and find his padawan freaking out while washing dishes... Ugh.

As if her thoughts were answered, he came into their quarters.

"Hey, Snips," he addressed her. He looked exhausted.

"Hey, Master. You look tired," she poked playfully, trying to distract herself from her panic.

"I think I may have meditated myself to sleep," he muttered, laying down on the couch.

She flashed him a smile, which he returned whole-heartedly.

"I take it you still don't want to discuss your scare fromearlier..."

"I'm debating it, Master. Honestly, I would love to let it out."

He sat up and patted a spot on the couch next to him. She finished putting the dishes away then went and sat next to him.

"What's on your mind, Ahsoka?" He asked gently.

"I had a vision," she tentatively told him, leaning against him. "It was... really scary."

"Tell me."

"I saw my fighter in the sky," she started, "and then the vision flashed red and I saw it on the groud, in flames. It had clouds of smoke coming out of it..."

"What else?"

"No one came out, and I heard your voice scream my name. That... that was it."

He stared at her for a few seconds, then brought his arms to wrap around her. "As long as I'm here, that's not going to happen," he confirmed, holding her closely. She nodded and lay in his arms, falling asleep.

* * *

Little did she know, her master was worried sick.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I appologize if the beginning was a little slow/boring, but I made it as long as I could without cutting into what I have planned for the next chapter or dragging it on way too long. If you're interested in knowing, yes, the plot is** ** _all_** **planned, recorded, and I just have to type it in a way that the audience will enjoy reading.**

 **This chapter was K+, but ratings will go up to T in the future chapters for angst andbloody stuff. I will say in the A/N in the beginning of a chapter what the rating for the specific chapter is.**

 **I'll be keeping Anakin and Ahsoka's relationship purely platonic, even if I don't ship Anidala. *Whispers: I secretly ADORE Anakin and Ahsoka as a couple! So, I hope you look foreward to the next chapter, which I will ever-so-carefully be crafting for your entertainment and enjoyment. It'll be up within the next couple of days.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be going to bed now 'cause I'm finishing thisat 10:00 p.m.**

 **I think I'll end with "Pluto out!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, my faithful readers! I know your pain of waiting, and waiting, and WAITING for story updates, so my goal is to update as much as possible for you guys. I'd like to personally thank Samwise Skywalker, McAwesome, and the guest that reviewed  
thefirst chapter. For the guest, I am a noob and have no clue how to have the review shown before it goes up automatically after 36 hours. Sorry! Lol. Anyway, also a thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this. It made my day! As for  
this chapter, I hope you enjoy and I will make sure that the italics aren't wonky!

* * *

Obi-Wan waited for his former padawan outside the Council Meeting Room. He wasn't here. He thought he'd been waiting for ten minutes since they usually showed up a tad late, but today was not one of theirfashionably late days. They were LATE, plain andsimple.

Leaving his waiting spot, the Jedi master walked through the temple to the quarters Anakin and Ahsoka were assigned. He knocked, but there was no reply. Knocking again, he realized that the duo may not be awake. He used the Force to slide the door openthen  
stepped inside.

On the couch were none other than Anakin and his padawan. "Oh, Anakin," he mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. They were asleep, Anakin's arms protectively around Ahsoka, her head on his shoulder. They looked peacefuland  
happy, as well as significantly younger, the lines of war and worry had faded from their faces.

He hated to wake them, but had to. The Council would not be happy if they were late, let alone seeing or hearing of _this_. He shook Anakin's shoulder. His former padawan opened his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, Master?" He mumbled sleepily. Obi-Wan shot Anakin a glance, one at Ahsoka, then back at him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Ahsoka had a vision, one that she very well may have died in." Worry crept into his voice inflection. "I wanted to make sure she was okay." Anakin looked at the girl gently sleeping in his arms, brooding and radiating concern through the Force.

The Jedi master knew his former padawan was definitely not lying. Rather, he was worried and was trying to comfort his frightened student.

"I completely understand, Anakin," he confirmed, then continued, "But you're late for a Council meeting. You two might want to get ready."

"Oh," Anakin ran a hand through his messy chestnut brown hair, "I'll wake her..."

* * *

Ahsoka opened her eyes to her master gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" She murmured drowsily. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she'd fallen asleep on the couch the night before, and that there was a very amused-looking Master Kenobi standing by her master.

"Guess what, Snips?"

"What is it, Master?"

"We're late for a Council meeting," her master reported, a faint smile playing at his lips.

"More late than usual...?" She questioned him.

"Pretty much."

"Fun."

"Okay, you two," Master Kenobi interjected, "let's be off before we are all scolded."

* * *

After their mission dismissal meeting with the Council, Anakin and Ahsoka boarded the Resolute withthe 501st and set of for Ryloth.

The master/padawan duo were prepping their fighters in the hangar when Admiral Yularen walked over with Captain Rex at his side.

"I trust you are ready to lead this mission," he adressed them.

"Definitely," Anakin replied, then looked to his padawan. "You ready, Snips?"

She hesitated. "I guess, Master..."

The Admiral looked at the two and simply nodded, then made his way back up to the bridge, Rex trailing him.

"You guess, huh?" Anakin said at last.

"Yeah... Actually, I don't really know. It's... confusing."

"How so?"

"The kind of confusing, like, 'I have no idea if I'll even survive this mission," she fretted.

Anakin got out of his fighter and walked over to his Padawan's with worry in his eyes. "You'll be okay, Snips."

"I don't know. The truth is, Master," she paused slightly, before continuing tentatively, "I'm scared.

"Lecture me, I know I shouldn't fear death or injury, but I'm sca-ared..." She choked the last word.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she sat in her fighter contemplating whether she'd make it out alive.

"Oh, Ahsoka..." Her master worried, climbing up the small ladder to her fighter. "I want sobadly to keep you safe and, if the Council wasn't set on choosing us to go for this mission, I would keep you off of it."

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Be _safe_ , please, Snips. I couldn't live with myself if anything unfixable were to happen to you.

"Now come on, we should walk a bit before we fly for Force knows how long."

Ahsoka gave a weak smile in response, and let her master guide her out of her fighter. After letting go of her hand, Anakin headed up to the bridge, his Padawan at his side.

* * *

"General Skywalker, Commander Tano," Rex greeted the duo, "the Admiral has been awaiting your arrival." The clone captain nodded toward the Admiral.

"Thanks, Rex," the General replied.

"Ah, General Skywalker. We're coming out of hyperspace now. I expect you an the commander are ready?" Admiral Yularen asked.

"Yes, Admiral," Anakin replied.

The Resolute scannersshowed the Separatist forces dead ahead. "You may want to get going, Skywalker," the Admiral advised, "This planet needs your help."

"Will do, Admiral. Let's go, Rex," said General Skywalker, whom Captain Rex followed down to the hangar.

* * *

Anakin's flesh hand connected with his Padawan's shoulder, then he gently turned her to face him. She looked him in the eye, stepping down the ladder to her fighter onto the floor. "Yes, Master?"

"Be safe, Snips." He pulled her in for a quick, close embrace, holding her tightly. She hugged him back, standing on her tiptoes. "I'll try. Really," she replied.

"Good." Her master gave her a quick peck on the forehead. It wasn't out of attraction, oh no, it was hope that he'd see her again in one piece. And she didn't seem to mind. She didn't have her mental shields up, after all.

Anakin walked off to his fighter and started it up, the top dome closing over his head with R2 in the front. Looking over at his Padawan, he let out a sigh. She'll be just fine, he thought, I hope...

"Alright, boys, who's ready to kick some Seppie butt?" Asked the Hero With No Fear over the squadron intercom. All the clones under his command replied with confidence in their voices.

After being cleared for takeoff, the 501st swarmed right into the heat of the battle. They all shot down as many droids as possible, making it into the atmosphere without suffering a single casualty.

And when everything was thought to be going well, there was a yell over the intercom. It was a female voice- and there was only one female on this mission.

"I've been hit! It snuck up on me..." Ahsoka's voice.

"Ahsoka, how bad is the damage?" Anakin asked, panic seeping into his tone.

"Pretty bad, Master. The... the engine's gone."

"No... No no no... Ahsoka, stay close to me," he commanded.

"Too late! There... free falling... can't... Mast-!" The connection to her fighter was cut and only then did he see the flaming thing free-falling out of the atmosphere.

The only word that could be forced from his throat was, "AHSOKA!"

* * *

So that's chapter two! Sorry about the cliffhanger. Will the vision speak the truth, or will they have worried for no reason? Anyways, guys, thank you again for everything you've done in support of this story and I probably will be updating daily. Ireally  
appreciate the support and I hope to get chapter three uptomorrowfor

you. See you then! Pluto out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I'm very sorry about the mistakes in the last two chapters. I've been posting on the Fanfiction app that I have on my iPhone and, somehow, it's been screwing with the format. I'm publishing on a laptop today, as a test. Also, for those of you that may or may not be wondering, this story takes place after their little Mortis encounter, which will play a vital role later on. *hint hint* ;) I don't really have anything to say for this beginning A/N, so just enjoy!

* * *

Anakin raced his fighter to the surface, after Ahsoka's. How could he have let this happen? She was his Padawan, his sister and daughter, his closest friend. He shouldn't have cared about what the Council declared. He shouldn't have let her come. Now it was going to go up in flames- literally.

Not even making a careful landing- much to his droid's dismay- he rushed to his Padawan's fighter. She _had_ to make it out of this alive. He didn't even notice when a lump rose in his throat.

Using the Force, he ripped the dome off of her fighter. There she was, unconscious and covered in burns and blood, hardly alive. The knight observed that her presence was still there- just very faint. _Very_ , _very_ faint. He hoisted her petite form out of the flaming fighter-gone-flaming-projectile. Her astromech, R7, was near destroyed. There'd be no recovering it. He hoped his Snips didn't end up the same way.

He set her flat on the ground and checked her pulse. It was as faint as her Force signature. After calling in a small med team for EVAC, he began CPR. After a few minutes, he became dizzy from such an output of air from his lungs. Looking up, he saw a Pelta-Class frigate begin arrival on the surface; Anakin guessed they had their presence cloaked. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when the team emerged with a stretcher and a medkit. Her pulse had also grown stronger, albeit the girl was in very bad condition.

"Sir, we are to take her back to the Resolute," one of the EVAC team told the General. "You are still needed to lead the mission, but CT-7567 is holding out rather well- no casualties were suffered. Admiral Yularen sends his concern but needs you to be weary of the battle." Anakin nodded in response and gave a solute, which the trooper returned.

Kriff. He'd left Rex to lead the battle without him. The troubled general watched as the team took his Padawan onto the frigate and then took off. She _needed_ to be okay.

* * *

The battle raged in the skies above, and Anakin's fighter zoomed toward it, taking out as many droids as possible.

"There you are, General!" Rex greeted him.

"Good to see you, Rex," Anakin replied, his worry still for Ahsoka.

"How's Commander Tano?"

"She's-" he was cut off by the beep of his comm link. "Hang on a second, Rex. Incoming transmission.

"Skywalker, here."

"Anakin," it was Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry about what happened to Ahsoka, but the medical team confirmed that she will make it. They've steadied her pulse." Anakin could've cried, but restrained himself. She was okay! He had to settle for a relieved sigh instead. "After you and your team have completed the airstrike, we'll come in and take out the ground forces. Hopefully, we shan't be needing to retake this planet."

"I agree, Master. And thank you for the news," Anakin replied to his former master.

"I hope this calms you, Anakin. The Negotiator shall be arriving close to the Resolute. From there we'll be preparing for battle. Ashoka is being taken onboard the Resolute as we speak. She'll be going into surgery in mere minutes."

"Sounds good, Master. Tell Ahsoka..." Another lump rose in his throat, "Tell her I'll come and see her as soon as I can."

"I will, Anakin."

"Alright, then. Skywalker out." He closed off the connection and resumed his talk with Rex. "I'm back, Rex. And Commander Tano is going to be okay."

"That's good to know, General," Rex replied, a hint of thankfulness in his voice.

"It is." He had just realized the blurriness of his eyes, and quickly blinked it away. "Alright, boys, let's finish this battle so Obi-Wan's forces can move in and take back Ryloth."

A chorus of confident shouts erupted and the battle was on.

* * *

The battle in the skies had subsided and General Kenobi's squadron flew through on the offensive, ready for a ground attack.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Squadron made its way back to the Resolute. They were told by their general to rest, but be ready to move in to help Obi-Wan with the siege. Seeing as there were few Separatist forces left on Ryloth- most of which were in the sky, now defeated- there was only a small chance of General Kenobi needing backup. They'd be prepared anyway.

Anakin Skywalker made his way down to the _Resolute_ Medbay to visit his Padawan, whom he greatly hoped was faring well after surgery. A medical droid escorted him to her cot. She was covered in bacta patches and bandages, but the worst of her injuries. And to Anakin it was a miracle.

He took a seat in the chair the droid had pulled up next to her cot and took her hand. It hadn't been touched by the searing metal or flames. Running his fingers over her small hand, Anakin let out a sigh. She would be okay. His little girl would be okay. He gently pressed her palm to his cheek. Even if she'd been in flames, she'd been cold to the touch when he pulled her from the wreckage- cold with the pull of death. But he didn't lose her. And he refused to.

* * *

He wouldn't lose her- or so he thought.

* * *

Heh heh heh... I gave you two "hints..." It's all falling together and I've written the basic plot in my notes. Stay tuned for more, guys. Remember, daily updates! If there are any mistakes with the italics or stray code and whatnot, please know that it's probably just fan glitches- OH GODS MY DOG JUST BROKE THE AIR. EW. *suffocates* *wheezes: Pluto out! *cough*


	4. Chapter 4

Heyooooo! Okay, so I have some reviews to reply to before I get into anything else. TrinityWrites, yes, "oh my gods" is a reference to the Percy Jackson series. It is one of my fandoms, which you can see all of them on my bio page along with important updates and a few other things. McAwsome, yes! There will be no more clumps because I'm not publishing on my phone any longer, just on the computer. Anyway, last night I had a dream about being attacked by a wolf, then this morning I was holding the microwave door open (it's on my counter, not elevated) and my dog tripped me. Bottom line, the microwave almost tipped off the counter, which would result in my feet getting crushed. So I was "attacked" aka run into by a domesticated wolf. Lol, I tried to make sense of it. But here's chapter four, and at the end A/N I'll be asking a question for you to (hopefully) answer in the reviews.

* * *

Apparently, General Kenobi needed a bit of backup. The droid forces put up quite a defense against the incoming squadron of fighters. Anakin had to leave his Palawan's side, but the battle would be over soon. They'd already secured three quarters of the planet and suffered very few casualties.

Anakin knew that droid forces were spread as thin across the galaxy as the Jedi. After so many striking blows to droid factories by the Republic, the production of droids was cut nearly in half. It cut the separatists forces nearly in half, but everyone knew that there would be many droids to combat it soon enough.

Anakin's fighter zoomed through the many obstacles closer to the ground. The rocky terrain made it risky to fly this low, especially all the boulders and formations, then the depth of the canyons assuring certain death for anyone who was to fall into them. However, the casualties were still being kept to a minimum. The Shadow Squadron wasn't very far behind the last droid fortress- this would take back the planet for sure.

The shots were fired, orders were barked, and buildings exploded, blowing droids up into the sky. The dry vegetation on the ground combusted and blazed from the literal heat of the battle. Deep inside, the young Jedi knight knew that he was doing all of this for his Padawan. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could get back to her side. His master didn't say they were glued at the hip for no reason. _Do it for her._

That one explosion was the last one they needed. Every droid had been wiped out. Cheers erupted from the Shadow Squadron, as well as the rest of the clones.

"Amazing work, men," General Kenobi complimented, "Now let us get back to the _Negotiator_ and the _Resolute_."

The squadrons flew back to their respective ships. While his men congratulated one another on a job well done, the only thing on Anakin's mind was his Padawan.

* * *

There was a snap. It wasn't a sound- it was a feeling. And it _hurt_. Anakin's blood ran cold.

The feeling... it was agonizing. "Master..." Anakin's voice sounded over his comm link.

"I feel it, too. You mustn't worry, Anakin, it will be-"

"It's Ahsoka. I need to get back to the _Resolute_."

"Anakin," his voice raised in the very slightest, "Let the doctors take care of it." He looked up, only to see that his former Padawan's ship was the first to land in the _Resolute's_ hangar.

* * *

Anakin rushed to the Medbay. "What happened?" He demanded, only to be blocked from entry by a medic.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you're not allowed entry as of now," he confirmed.

"I need to see my Padawan!" Anakin pushed past the medic, only to see her with numerous IV's being hooked up to her, as well as an oxygen mask. Her heart rate had plummeted, dangerously low. The medic pushed him back beyond the curtain. And he just stood there, eyes wide. They stung with tears.

This mission was supposed to go off without a hitch. The Council must've sensed that something was going to happen. Obi-Wan would've told him if they knew precisely what was wrong; Anakin was able to make the deduction that they'd only sensed something, but didn't know what it was. But he did. Now, anyway.

He groaned and sat down on a chair in the Medbay waiting room, pinching the bridge of his nose. This feeling was overwhelming and wouldn't stop hurting. Anakin looked at his shaking hands. He knew that he was going to get the lecture of his life from Obi-Wan about attachment. As if on cue, the older Jedi Knight walked into the waiting room and quietly took a seat next to his former student.

"You shouldn't have run off like that," he said, simplicity lining his words.

"I know, Master. I'm sorry. It's just..." Anakin paused for a few seconds, contemplating what he was about to say. Did he really want a lecture on attachment? Absolutely not. Was he willing to lie to his master? No. He decided on the truth. "I don't know what I'd do if she..." A troubled groan. "If she died." A bowed head.

"Anakin... I told you about attachment," His master's voice was soft, but still slightly warning in tone.

The younger Jedi didn't know how it happened, but Ahsoka managed to worm her way into his heart during their first mission. Sure, they had bickered, but they also made a great team. And even if Anakin never would admit it, his Padawan _had_ saved his life by dropping that wall down. And from then on she'd grown on him. "I hadn't seen it coming. She just managed to grow on me. Master, I don't know how to live without her now."

There was a fast beeping coming from inside the Medbay, then a hiss of pain. "Oh Force." Anakin got up and hurried inside.

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan started, but was cut off by his former Padawan hurrying into the Medbay.

Anakin rushed past the medical droid to Ahsoka, whom was squirming in pain. "Ahsoka," he grabbed her unburned hand, "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"It hurts, Master," she whispered, and only then did he realize how badly her hand was shaking.

"Hang in there, Snips," Anakin coaxed, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Her heart rate subsided to the normal speed, but then quickly plummeted. The medical droid stepped forward and inspected the heart monitor. "This is not good, Sir," it says to Anakin, voice monotone.

"Why?" Ahsoka's master started to panic.

"She appears to be dying."

* * *

Anakin sunk down into the chair beside Ahsoka's cot in the Medbay. The wounds she'd suffered were almost healed, thanks to the batca. But why was she dying? There were no injuries powerful enough to make this happen- no trauma to her head, no massive blood loss. She was too young! He fought back the tears and squeezed her hand. Why did this have to happen?! He'd just lost her not too long ago on Mortis, but the Daughter had been able to transfer her energy through him to save Ahsoka. She wasn't here this time... No one that powerful was.

The young Jedi knight held tightly to her hand. He couldn't let her go. Anakin knew how selfish it sounded. He didn't want her to grow too far from him, he didn't want their attachment to fade. He didn't want to lose her. Time goes so fast...

She was just a kid, forced to fight on the front lines in a war that could very well kill her. It was killing her at this very moment.

Something needed to be done. He knew how close she was to the end, even if he loathed the very sensation of knowing. It felt as if, any minute now, she'd be gone. "Oh my gods..." Realization dawned on the knight. "She still has the Daughter's energy in her..." Maybe this would work. Should he talk to Obi-Wan first? Probably. Did he want to wait to save his dying Padawan? Definitely not. That was decided.

Anakin pressed two fingers to him Padawan's forehead and used the Force to give her energy, which came from his own being. And he waited, hoping he could save her.

* * *

And her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Aaaaaand that's all for this chapter, folks! We'll be bringing Pademé in for the next- and probably last- chapter!

Also, the question I have for you is about a story with the Clone Wars characters in a more personal aspect. I feel like we don't get to see the more humane and realistic sides of these characters that people like I have grown up with (yes, the "I" in that sentence is grammatically correct ;) ). Do we get to see many master/padawan fluff and humor moments with Anakin and Ahsoka or Anakin and Obi-Wan? No, not really. We get a bit of Anidala here and there, but not much, really. How about more Katooni and Pedro? Nope. Obi-Wan and Satine? Nope. Clones? Not that often. Basically, what I'm introducing to my small and ever-growing community of readers is a more realistic and hits closer to home than the actual show lets on. I feel like that's the only thing wrong with this show- it's the lack of personal moments that would have you feeling that your life and emotions aren't all that different from the characters in the show. I feel like this is something I'd really enjoy writing in the near future. Would you like that? A break from all the seriousness of this story would be more enjoyable for me. Would you want me to do that?

Sorry about the longer A/N. I just feel like the portrayal of these characters needs a bit more fluff. Voice your opinion! I'll see you tomorrow, guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry this is going up a bit later than usual... I've been busy today and I just didn't get a chance to start this last chapter. I'm doing this at 6:30, and Force knows when it's gonna go up... Oh, well. I should probably get on with this. See you in that ending A/N!

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open. They were the same beautiful blue as the day they met and had been from every day on. "Ahsoka..." Anakin breathed. "Oh Force. Snips, you're okay."

"Of course, Master, why wouldn't I be?" She looked confused. Then her pretty eyes took in her surroundings. Realization dawned on her face. "...Oh."

He laughed sadly, then pressed his forehead to his Padawan's. A tear rolled down his cheek and onto hers.

"Are you... crying, Anakin?"

"No, Snips."

"Liar," she bantered, wiping the wet spot off her cheek. "What happened? I mean, after the crash."

Anakin didn't respond, then pulled his forehead from hers. "You started to... to... di-ie," he muttered, choking up on that last word.

"Oh, Master... I'm sorry-"

He cut her off. "No, Ahsoka, don't be sorry. Not for on second should you be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"But I was stupid enough to lower my defenses just momentarily, panic, and get shot down."

Anakin planted his hands on his Padawan's shoulders. "Stop. Just... stop. Neither of us are responsible. Now just... come here." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, and she clung to him.

"Let's go to Pademé's," she whispered, her voice muffled by his robes.

"Sounds good, Snips. Sounds good," he replied, not letting go of her.

* * *

Three hours later, the Resolute arrived on Coruscant at its Naval HQ. Anakin and Ahsoka were the first ones off the ship, immediately going to the 500 Republica.

As the dynamic duo of the galaxy walked through her door, Pademé scurried over and embraced the both of them. "Oh, Anakin, Ahsoka, it's so good to see you! I'll put on some tea for you." With that, the lively senator was off to the kitchen.

Anakin shot Ahsoka a tired smile, which she returned wholeheartedly. After sitting down on the couch in front of the holodrama, Pademé came back out with two mugs of tea, which she gave to the both of them. "How was the battle?" She asked.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks, and then looked at Pademé. "Well..."

The story started to develop, and the senator's complexion changed and soon turned into a deep frown. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry."

Anakin's Padawan smiled wryly, remembering what it felt like to be dying. "It's alright. Really."

(A/N: Oh gods... Sorry, but I'm exhausted. This is going to have to be finished tomorrow... Goodnight everyone. Please forgive me for being a bit late with this one. I'll finish writing and post this tomorrow. Goodnight!

Okay, it's now Friday. Sorry this is late... I'm going to try to finish this up short and sweet, then post a one-shot over the weekend to hold you over until I start the personal life story. I have ideas that I'd like to further discuss in the ending A/N. See you then!)

Anakin hugged Ahsoka's shoulders. "She's okay." This girl was like their daughter. _His_ daughter.

"Yup," came her simple reply. She took a sip of her tea.

"You're stuck with us, Snips," Anakin said, nodding toward Pademé.

"I wouldn't want to be stuck with anybody else."

* * *

I'm sorry that the last chapter was SUUUUPER short, but I want you to know that there will be a one-shot going up this weekend as a bit of an apology. I feel like this started out strong and ended weak. And for that, I apologize, because I know that I love when story updates make you totally obsessed with the concept. But I have a really good idea for another fanfic, so stay tuned for that. It's going to be a surprise, but all I can tell you is that it's TCW and inspired by a song lyric I heard. I'll be good! I swear! A bit of overprotective Anakin cuteness.

Anyway, thank you SO much for all the reviews and support. You will come back soon. *Force suggestion*

Anyway, see you this weekend! Pluto out!


End file.
